Imperfect
History (Information comeing soon) Biology Physical Appearance Imperfects unlike most shape shifters have no true form to call their own. They can appear in any form that they desire but all Imperfects have a preferred default form as well as preferred monster form. The default and monster forms are selected by their inner desires as well as the preferences of their spouses. These forms tend to include but are not limited to fangs, claws and a tail. Diet Imperfects are omnivores by nature, and are capable of eating all forms of meat(human or animal) and produce with out complication. Imperfects are also capable of living off blood (human or animal), a human's spirit energy or the demon energy of a mamono. Imperfects of both genders have access to all these forms of feeding. Habitat Imperfects do to their constitution are capable of living in any location imaginable. The majority of Imperfects currently live in the Void while the ones on earth live primarily in the continent Orga. The few imperfects that don't can be found living with their spouses. Reproduction A imperfects reproduction system depends on it's current form. Do to the current Demon Lord's influence Imperfects have elected to take on human like default forms. While in this form female imperfects like human females are viviparous. A imperfects offspring are determined by current gender of the imperfect and who the species of the partner. Male imperfects and non succubi mamono produce mamono children. Male imperfects and succubi produce imperfects with succubi traits. Humans and female imperfects produce imperfects. Fractured and female imperfects produce Disordered. Pairings between male fractured and humans, or pairings with other void races have not been document. Psychology Imperfects as the oldest monsters have varying levels of intelligence, but they are always intelligent enough to make deals. Imperfects believe contracts and bargains must always be fulfilled. This applies to all deals magic or otherwise. Imperfects outside of hunting tend to be pleasant to most monsters and humans. The only exceptions are angels which Imperfects have a instinctive desire to devour, and vampires who they hold the great prejudice and disgust for. As the creation of Imperfects predated the Demon Lord, the current demon lord has little to no influence over them. Imperfects have no qualms with hunting and eating mamono and humans any more than cattle. Powers Shapeshifting Imperfects can freely shape shift into any form imaginable provided they have the proper bio-mass and energy to create this form. The transformations are permanent untill another shapeshift is initiated to change the form. Nothing not even death can revert the transformation Regeneration As a side effect of their shapeshifting powers imperfects can shift their bodies to close and heal wounds at a tremondous rate, provided the attack is not instantly fatal. This makes them rather difficult to combat. Contract Creation Imperfects main ability is the power to form contracts with other sentient beings. This allows them to grant wishes in return for equal payment. Payment varies depending on the deal. Payment is usually accepted before the wish is granted although their can be exceptions. Example if you had to pay up your soul the Imperfect would wait until you die. Contracts are signed by the imperfect drinking the contractee's blood although more powerfull Imperfects can make verbal contracts. Hierarchy The Nine Abominations The nine Abominations are the oldest of the Imperfects as well as the leaders of the species. As only 11 imperfects are currently free from the void, their command means little. The nine wield superior abilities to average Imperfects and are capable of directing them through a series of roars. Royal Imperfect Royal Imperfects are the children of the Nine. They are potentially as powerfull as their parents but their younger age makes them dangerous. They lack the roars that can control Imperfects though. Triva The original name for the Imperfects was Abominations Category:Species